Wheeler's Secret Past
by yugioh5d
Summary: Wheeler has a secret that he keeps from the other planeteers.His secret is three years ago he was once the green ranger Tommy Oliver until something happen that change his life forever. Wheeler/Linka pairing
1. Chapter 1

Stranded disclaimer I don't own captain planet or power rangers. They are own by their respective companies. I don't make money off this story. This takes place a week after the end of green with evil and two years before the start of captain planet.

In Angel Grove park the green ranger 16 year old Tommy Oliver was siting in front of a tree crying. He was crying about what the other rangers had said to him three hours ago.

Three hours earlier.

Tommy was heading to the park to meet the other power rangers to hang out. When he got there he saw they all had a look of anger and disgust on their faces that seem to be directed at him.

"What is the matter with you guys?" ask Tommy

"Your what is the matter creep." said Zack

"What do you mean?" ask Tommy confuse

"We mean we don't want you on the team Tommy." replied Billy

"But were friends you guys." said Tommy

"Why would we want to be friends with someone who almost killed us and also tried to get rid of Zorden. And to top it off almost help Rita take over the world." said Trini

"But it wasn't my fault I was under one of Rita's spells and you guys forgave me for it." said Tommy with a shaky voice

"We only did it because of Zorden telling us it wasn't your fault and also said we needed you on the team." shouted Jason

"But I am was chosen to be ranger like you five were." said Tommy on the verse of crying

"Your only became a ranger because of Rita and not cause Zorden choose you." said Kimberly

"You should just give up your power coin to us before something bad happens to you Tommy." said Zack

"What do you mean by that?" ask Tommy worried

"We mean if you refuse to give up your power coin then we will take it from you even if we have to kill you to get it." replied Jason with a mean look on his face.

"You guys will kill me for real?" ask Tommy

"Yes we do mean it. And if you are smart you will give your power coin up by tomorrow or else suffer our wrath." said Kimberly

With that said the rangers left Tommy. As soon they were gone Tommy broke down in tears.

Present Time

After Tommy stop crying he decide to teleport to the Command Center and tell Zorden and Alpha what happen. Tommy stood up and press a button on his wrist communicator and disappear in a beam of green light.

At the Command Center Zorden and Alpha were keeping a lookout for Rite in case she attack the earth. All of sudden Tommy appeared in the Command Center and Zorden saw that he had a sad look on his face and appeared he had cried.

"What is the matter Tommy?" ask Zorden

"You look sad my friend." said Alpha

"I need to tell you two something that happen between me and the other rangers Zorden. But you can't tell the others that I came to talk to you." said Tommy

"You can trust me Tommy and I promise what you tell me will not leave the Command Center." said Zorden with a concern voice

With that said Tommy told Zorden and Alpha everything that happen between him and the others including them saying if he didn't hand over his power coin they would take by force even if they had to kill him to get it.

"I should have know they would do that as I saw everything that happen on the viewing globe." said Zorden with a look of shock on his face.

"So what should I do Zorden ?" ask Tommy

"I am afraid that you must leave Angel Grove and start a new life elsewhere." said Zorden

"But why Zorden?" ask Tommy

"Because I fear your life is in danger not just from the other rangers but also from Rita as well." replied Zorden

"But how will I hide from the other rangers and from Rita without them finding me?" ask Tommy worried

"You can by Zorden using his magic and your power coin to give you a new body and identity." said Alpha

"You can really do that Zorden?" ask Tommy surprise

"Yes but it will not be a illusion . The spell will not only change your body's appearance but will also change your entire dna and I am afraid it will be permanent Tommy."

"If it means that I will live and get a second chance to start over. Then count me in." said Tommy

"Are you really sure you want to go through with this Tommy? As it means you must leave your entire existence behind." Ask Zorden

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life Zorden." said Tommy

"Then we should begin right away Tommy." said Zorden

"Okay Tommy take out your power coin and hold it out towards Zorden's energy tube." said Alpha

Tommy did as he was told and took out his power coin and held it out towards Zorden's tube.

"Okay now what ?" ask Tommy confuse

"Now I will infuse your coin with my own magic energy and the spell will be done in a few minutes." said Zorden

With that said Zorden started to infuse Tommy's power coin with his energy.

After only five minutes there was bright flash of green light. When the light faded Tommy now had short red hair with blue eyes and his face look different to. He was now wearing a blue shirt with a brown vest with blue jeans with red and white sneakers on his feet.

"Show how do I look Zorden?" ask Tommy with a different voice

"See for yourself Tommy." said Alpha handed Tommy a mirror

"I look great. But why is my voice different?" said Tommy confuse

"It is because of the spell you not only got a new body but a different voice so no one can know you are Tommy oliver."

"I have taken to liberty of erasing all you personal history so now it is like you were never born." said Alpha

"So have you decide where you will be living now Tommy?" ask Zorden

"Yes I have decide to live in New York City as I always wanted to move there." said Tommy

"That is a good place to start a new life." said Zorden

"But where I am going to live and go to school? Not to mention how I am going get a job to pay for my apartment?since I got no more identification and birth certificate to get a job." ask Tommy worried

"I already have taken care of that to Tommy ." replied Alpha

"Thanks a lot Alpha." said Tommy

"What are you going to call yourself Tommy?" ask Zorden

"I think the name Wheeler McKnight sounds right." replied Tommy

With that said Alpha type Tommy's new name on his papers and handed them to him. Tommy look at Zorden and Alpha and smiled at them.

"Thanks for all your help you two." said Tommy

"Your welcome Tommy." replied Alpha

"Tommy before you leave. I wanted to say that you were always meant to be a ranger and I am very proud of you for what you are about to face and may the power always protect forever." said Zorden proudly

"That means a lot to me Zorden and I will never forget what you and Alpha have done for me." replied Tommy.

With that Alpha press some buttons on a counsel and Tommy disappeared in a beam of green light.

To Zorden and Alpha. Tommy Oliver died that day and Wheeler McKnight was born to face a new destiny.

That it for this chapter. So what do you think of Tommy becoming the future planeteer Wheeler. I did this as I wanted to put Tommy in a captain planet story but also have him become Wheeler for a reason.

For the rest of this story Tommy will be refer to as Wheeler and it will follow the captain planet storyline. The power ranger characters will only appear in flashbacks or by name but will not make any real appearances in this story. And the next chapter will start one year after the start of captain planet.

As always please review and leave comments as I want peoples thoughts on this story and help me to make it better if I have to. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Planet and Power Rangers. Captain Planet is own by Ted Turner and Power Rangers is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Hope Island 3 Years Later

Inside a dark hallway Wheeler was running for his life away from someone chasing him down the hallway.

"Why do you bother to run away from me Wheeler? You know you can never escape from me." said the person with a evil laugh

"You might be right about that. But that doesn't mean I can't try anyways." replied Wheeler

With that Wheeler run down the hallway faster trying to get away from the person chasing him. After 10 minutes of running Wheeler all of a sudden found himself inside Rita's Dark Dimension and there was no where else to run to.

"Man this isn't good. I have no place else to run to." thought Wheeler in a panic

"Looks like you have no place else to run to Wheeler." said a voice

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of green light and when it faded standing in front of Wheeler was the green ranger right down to the gold chest shield and dragon dagger and he was looking straight at Wheeler.

"Give it up Wheeler you know you can never escape me like you did the other rangers three years ago when you were Tommy Oliver." said the Green Ranger

"Your right. I can't run away from you forever. But I can still defeat you once and for all." replied Wheeler getting into a fighting stance

"Looks like you still have the will to fight Wheeler. But can you defeat yourself?" said the Green Ranger getting into a fighting stance as well

With that they charge each other. Wheeler threw a punch at the Green Ranger who block it and did a sweeping kick which Wheeler jump over and a delivered a kick to the back of the Green Ranger and sent him forward . The Green ranger quickly recovered and took out the Dragon Dagger and played a tune on it and green lighting came out and headed right towards Wheeler and hit him right in the chest and sent him to the ground on his back. Before Wheeler could get to his feet the Green Ranger put his foot on top of Wheeler and pointed the Dragon Dagger at him.

"You lose again Wheeler. When will you ever learn you can't fight against yourself." said the Green Ranger

"Your not me. Your just someone I wish I never become again." replied Wheeler

"But your so wrong Wheeler." said the Green Ranger

With that the Green Ranger off his helmet to reveal the face of Tommy Oliver the same age as Wheeler was.

"Face it Wheeler. Whether your Tommy or Wheeler. You have and always will be the Green Ranger and nothing will ever change that. So just deal with it and accept who you are." said Tommy looking at Wheeler

" Ah." shouted Wheeler as he woke up in a cold sweat in his bed on Hope Island

"Wheeler are you okay?" ask Linka to her husband

"Yeah I am just fine Linka. I just had a bad dream again." replied Wheeler realizing he was in his bed on Hope Island and not in Rita's Dark Dimension with the Green Ranger

"Well you don't look alright to me Wheeler. You have had the same nightmare for the past year since we got married and it has me worried sick about you." said Linka with a concern look on her face

"I know you are worried about me Linka. But I am telling you I am just fine. So what time is it anyways?" said Wheeler

"It's about 7 in the morning and if I know Gi she must be making breakfast as we speak. So maybe we should get up and dress and meet the other Planeteers at the table." replied Linka

"Well I guess I will go take a shower first and then get dress and we can go meet the others for breakfast." said Wheeler

With that Wheeler gave Linka a kiss on the lips and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. As Linka was getting dress and waiting for Wheeler to get out of the shower. She was thinking about how her and Wheeler and the others had been chosen by Gaia a year ago as Planeteers to help save the planet from Eco villains and how she and Wheeler had fallen in love and after dating for several months Wheeler finally ask her to marry him and they ended up getting married around valentine time's day and shorty after that happen Wheeler started to have nightmare's every night since then and every time Linka ask him what they were about Wheeler quickly told her everything was fine and not to worry about him to much. About the same time Wheeler had his nightmares the world famous defenders of the planet the Mighty Morphine Power Rangers had died in battle defeating Rita and Lord Zedd to save the planet earth from being taking over by them and Linka had notice Wheeler had a sigh of relief from hearing the news like a great weight had been lifted from his chest and since then Linka had wondered what it meant but quickly put aside as nothing to worry about. All of a sudden Linka saw Wheeler come out of the bathroom and he was already dress in his cloths and was looking at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Linka are your alright? You look like you have something on your mind." ask Wheeler curious

"Everything is fine Wheeler. I was just thinking about how we became Planeteers and how we fell in love. Besides we better hurry as you know what you are like when you don't have breakfast." replied Linka smiling

"Your right about that Linka." said Wheeler laughing

With that they went out the door and headed to the dinning room and saw the other Planeteers sitting at the table getting ready to eat breakfast.

"Wheeler Linka it good you two finally showed up for breakfast." said Gi

"Well we would have been here sooner but Wheeler had another nightmare again." replied Linka

"That makes it twice this week you have had the same nightmare Wheeler. Are you okay my friend?" ask Ma-Ti worried

"Yeah I am just fine Ma-Ti nothing to get concern about." replied Wheeler

"Well I just hope you get over this Wheeler as you have had the same nightmare for over a year now." said Kwame

"Well if you are done talking to Wheeler Kwame. I think it time we eat are breakfast and what we should do for the day just as long as Gai doesn't call us for a Eco Emergency." said Gi

With that they all sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. As they were eating Wheeler was looking at his teammates and felt lucky he had good friends like them to help him when he was in trouble no matter how small or big. Wheeler was also thinking about everything that had happen to him since Zorden and Alpha had sent him away for his own safety and told him if he ever needed to use his power coin to get out of trouble to only use it as a last resort as the power could be track by the Commend Center computers and locate him.

"Thank god I didn't have to use my power coin for the past three years as I don't think I could explain my past to Linka and the others as I don't think they could handle my past life. I just hope I never have to use it ever even though the rangers and Rita and Zedd are gone for good and I don't have to worry about them finding out where I am." thought Wheeler silently

At that moment Gaia had decided to interrupt their breakfast.

"Planeteers please come to the Crystal Chamber right away as there is a Eco Emergency that needs your focus." said Gaia

With that the Planeteers quickly clean up and headed straight towards the Crystal Chamber to see what the Eco Emergency was about. When they got there they saw Gaia sitting in front of the viewing screen with a worried look on her face.

"Gaia what the Eco Emergency?" ask Kwame

"It Duke Nukem Planteers. He and his henchmen Lead Suit are causing trouble in the Rain Forest of South America planing to use a machine to release radioactive waste into the forest that will cause great harm to the forest and it creatures and will endanger the life's of the people living there if something isn't done soon." replied Gaia showing the Planeteers the images of Duke Nukem and his machine in the Forest and what would happen if it wasn't stop.

"You can count on us Gaia. Duke Nukem will be stop no matter what." said Ma-Ti

"Yeah we will make sure he will not be able to harm the Rain Forest or it creatures." added Gi

"That is good to know Planeteers. Now go and stop Duke Nukem before anything bad happens to the Rain Forest." said Gaia

With that the Planeteer's run off to the Geo Cruiser and headed to the Rain Forest and Gaia watch as they left.

"Something tell me that something is going to happen on this mission that will change my Planeteer's for good. I just hope it means something good." thought Gaia worried

Meanwhile in the Rain Forest Duke Nukem was looking over the forest smiling as his henchmen Lead Suit was putting the final touches on his machine to make sure everything was ready to work.

"Ah would you look at this Lead Suit soon everything in this forest will be killed by the radiation of my machine and then everything will be perfect as there will be no more living creatures and clean air to bother me." said Duke Nukem smiling

"You are correct as always Mr. Nukem. But what about the Planeteers. Wouldn't they cause you problems like they always do?" ask Lead Suit

"You mean those planet punks. I would like to see them and Captain Planet try to stop me." replied Duke Nukem

All of a sudden Duke Nukem look up to the sky and saw the Geo Cruiser coming straight towards him and Lead Suit.

"Well speaking of the planet punks. Looks like their right on time to see the Rain Forest be burn to the ground by my machine. I think I will give them a warm welcome." said Duke Nukem

With that Duke Nukem charge a radiation blast in his hand and threw it straight at the Geo Cruiser. At that moment the Planeteers were heading straight towards Duke Nukem when they were suddenly hit by the radiation blast and the Geo Cruiser started to get out of control.

"This isn't good you guys. That blast from Duke Nukem just knock out the Geo Cruiser's power and I am having a hard time trying to get it under control and back online." said Gi worried

"Then in that cause I think it's time to call on Captain Planet. Let our powers combine Earth." said Kwame

"Fire." said Wheeler

"Wind." said Linka

"Water." said Gi

"Heart." said Ma-Ti

With that beams of light came out of the Planeteer's rings and combine into a ball of light.

"With your powers combine I am Captain Planet." said Captain Planet as he emerge from the ball of light and look to see the Geo Cruiser heading towards the ground.

"Looks like the Planteers are trouble. I better help them before they end up crashing into the ground." said Captain Planet

With that Captain Planet headed straight towards the Geo Cruiser and got underneath it just in time to keep it from crashing into the ground and gently landed on the ground and put the Geo Cruiser down and the planeteers got out of the Geo Cruiser safe and unharm.

"Thanks for the save Capt." said Wheeler

"Well your welcome Wheeler. But I think it about time I take care of Duke Nukem before he can carry out his plan." replied Captain Planet

"Be careful Captain Planet as I have the feeling that Duke Nukem is ready for you in case you try to stop him." said Ma-Ti

"I will Ma-Ti. Now you five stay here and let me take care of things." said Captain Planet

With that Captain Planet headed in the direction of Duke Nukem. Meanwhile Duke Nukem had seen Captain Planet had save the Planeteers was waiting for Captain Planet when all of a sudden Captain Planet landed in front of him.

"Well well looks like you finally decided to show up at last Captain Planet." said Duke Nukem smiling

"Yes and I am here to make sure you don't harm the Rain Forest with your machine Nukem. So just gave up while you can." replied Captain Planet

"I don't think so Captain Planet as your the one that is going to be finish here once and for all." said Duke Nukem

With that they charge each other. Duke Nukem fired a few radiation blast at Captain Planet who avoided all of them and went right after Duke Nukem who charge a big blast of radiation and fired at straight at Captain Planet and hit him right in the chest and sent him to the ground weak and defenseless.

"Well looks like this is the end of the road for you Captain Planet. Another radiation blast like that will be the end of you." said Duke Nukem smiling

All of a sudden from out of nowhere Linka came running over to Captain Planet and stood in front of him and face Duke Nukem.

"Leave Captain Planet alone you jerk." said Linka in a angry tone

"Oh and your going to stop me you planet punk. I guess I will just have to get rid of you first then I will take care of Captain Planet." said Duke Nukem

With that Duke Nukem prepared a radiation blast to finish off Linka when Wheeler came out of nowhere and delivered a kick to the back of Duke Nukem that sent him to the ground and when Duke Nukem got to his feet Wheeler quickly delivered a couple of punches and kicks to him and finally delivered a roundhouse kick to Duke Nukem's chest that sent him to the ground hard on his back to the surprise of Linka watching.

"Since when did Wheeler know Martial Arts. I never seen him use those moves before. So where did he learn them from." thought Linka curious

Meanwhile Duke Nukem look up at Wheeler with a angry look on his face.

"You planet punk. How dare you try to take me on without the power of your ring. I am going to enjoy taking you apart for sending me to the ground." said Duke Nukem in a angry voice

"Your wrong Nukem. Because your the one going to be going down. So just do yourself a flavor and give up before something bad happens." said Wheeler

"I don't think so. Because without your ring power your powerless and defenseless." said Duke Nukem smiling

"I hate to admit it. But Duke Nukem has a point. Without the power of my ring I have nothing to use against. Expect my power coin. But I am afraid use it in front of Linka. But since Captain Planet is weak from the radiation and Linka is in danger then I have no other choice but to use it. I just hope her and the others don't hate me for keeping the fact that I was a Power Ranger from them a secret and they will understand once I tell them the truth." thought Wheeler

"What the matter planet punk are you afraid of facing me without the power of your ring?" ask Duke Nukem smiling

"No I am not Nukem. I am just thinking about how I am going to take you down myself. So just give up now or else." replied Wheeler

"I don't think so your weak planet punk." said Duke Nukem smiling

"Then you leave me no other choice." said Wheeler

All of a sudden Linka saw Wheeler take out some sort of belt buckle from his back and heard him say "It's Morphine Time. Dragonzord." and there was a bright flash of green light and when it faded standing in front of her was the Green Ranger right down to the Gold Chest Shield and Dragon Dagger who she had watch on the news three years ago almost defeat the other Power Rangers and had vanish without a trace two weeks after he had join the team without a trace looking at Duke Nukem.

"Wheeler is that you?" ask Linka both confuse and shock as well as a little bit scared at seeing the Green Ranger in front of her

"Yes it is Linka and I promise after this is all over I will tell you and the other Planeteers the truth about me." replied Wheeler

Meanwhile Duke Nukem had seen Wheeler morph into the Green Ranger and now was scared as he had seen the news footage of the Green Ranger defeating all five of the Power Rangers by himself and had almost destroyed the city of Angel Grove using the Dragonzord and knew that he had no hope of defeating Wheeler now.

"This is impossible . You are suppose to be dead like the Power Rangers told everyone you were." said Duke Nukem in a shaky voice

"Is that what they said about me. Well I am sorry to disappoint you Nukem. But the news of my demise isn't true as you can see for yourself. So just give up now as you have no chance of defeating me now." said Wheeler taking out the Dragon Dagger

"This is just some trick your using on me you planet punk to trick me into giving up. Well I am not falling for it as there is no way someone as weak as you can be the legendary Green Ranger. And I will prove it to to you by getting rid of you once and for all. " replied Duke Nukem

"Well don't say I didn't warn you first Nukem." said Wheeler

With that Wheeler charge Duke Nukem who fired a few blast of Radiation at Wheeler that just bounce off of his chest shield and Wheeler then jump into the air and slash Duke Nukem right in the chest with the Dragon Dagger and then fired a bolt of green energy from it that hit Duke Nukem right in the chest and sent him to the ground in a shower of sparks. Duke Nukem look up to see Wheeler standing over him with the Dragon Dagger pointed right at him.

"Give it up Nukem. You lost this fight." said Wheeler

"You maybe right about that planet punk. But the Rain Forest will still burn to the ground." said Duke Nukem

All of a sudden Duke Nukem quickly pulled out a device from his jacket and press the button on it and all of the sudden the machine started to come to life.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Nukem?" ask Wheeler grabbing a hold of him

"I just activated my machine and with in ten minutes from now it will release all the radiation in it out into the air and kill every living thing in the forest and it can't be stop." replied Duke Nukem laughing

"Wheeler Duke Nukem is right there's nothing that we can do to stop and Captain Planet is still to weak from the radiation." said Linka

"There is still one way I know of that can stop his machine right now. But you have to trust me Linka." said Wheeler

"Oh course I trust you Wheeler. If you have a plan then now would be the time to put it in action." replied Linka

"I do. I just hope it can get here in time." said Wheeler

With that Wheeler took the Dragon Dagger and held it to his face and started to play a tune on it. As Wheeler kept on playing the tune Linka was getting worried when all of a sudden she started to feel the ground beneath her shake and she heard a roar off in the distance and look up to see the Dragonzord headed right towards them at a fast pace. Wheeler then played another tune on the Dragon Dagger and missiles lock into place on the Dragonzords hands and then it fired them right at Duke Nukem machine and once they hit it the machine blew up and then the Dragonzord use the drill part of it's tail to cut right into the cliff above and the rocks covered the remains of the machine and contain the radiation in it.

"No I can't believe it my plans have been ruin by a piece of scrap metal." said Duke Nukem in shock

"Well you should feel lucky that I didn't chose to use the Dragonzord on you as well Nukem. But I think sending you to prison will do the trick." replied Wheeler

Al of a sudden Wheeler and Linka look up to see the other Planeteers coming over to them.

"Linka are you and Wheeler alright?"ask Kwame

"Yes we are just fine Kwame thanks to Wheeler here saving the day." replied Linka

Kwmae and the others look over to Wheeler who was still morph .

"Please tell me I am dreaming and that Wheeler isn't really the Green Ranger." said Gi looking at Wheeler in a nervous voice

"I am afraid that I am Gi. But I promise I can explain everything once we got back to Hope Island." replied Wheeler in a worried voice

"I hope you can Wheeler as I think you owe it to all of us as to why you decide to keep this a secret from us in the first place. But I think we should check on Captain Planet first before we do anything." said Ma-Ti

As soon as Ma-Ti said that Captain Planet had mange to get back on his feet and was looking at the Planeteer's.

"Man I feel like I had a mountain fall on me. I must be still feeling weak as I am seeing the legendary Green Ranger in front of me." said Captain Planet

"Your not seeing things Capt. I am the Green Ranger." replied Wheeler as he demorph

"Wheeler but how. Wait don't answer that right now as I think I will wait to hear it after I get a recharge. Until then the power is your's." said Captain Planet

With that Captain Planet disappeared into light and the light went into the Planeteer's rings.

"Well since everything is in ordered. We should headed back to Hope Island and once we get back we went you to tell us the entire truth Wheeler and no secrets either ." said Kwame

With that the Planeteers got inside the Geo Cruiser and headed towards Hope Island. Once they got there they went into the Crystal Chamber and saw Gaia with a look of surprise on her face.

"Planeteers I am glad you all made it back. But how is it that Wheeler mange to get his hands on the Green Power Coin when I thought it had been gone for good." said Gaia

"That's something we would like to know ourselfs Gaia, So Wheeler care to explain how you are the Green Ranger and decide never to tell us about it." said Kwame looking at Wheeler

"Well I guess I owe it to all of you to tell the truth. You see three years ago I use to be know as Tommy Oliver and lived in Angel Grove." said Wheeler

"You mean Tommy Oliver the teenager who disappeared without a trace three years ago." said Gi shock

"Yes. You see I lived a normal life until Rita chose me to become the Green Ranger and attack the other Rangers and get rid of Zorden by placing me under a spell. Until the others broke the spell and I ended up joining them in the fight against evil." replied Wheeler

"So if you join them. Then why did you end up leaving the other Power Rangers and how can you look so different from the pictures of Tommy Oliver?" ask Ma-Ti

"Well you see Ma-Ti two weeks after I join the rangers. I went to hang out with them in the park where I told me the only reason they forgave me for my actions was because Zorden had told them they needed me on the team and told me to hand over my power coin or else they would take it by force even if it meant killing me. So after that happen I went to see Zorden and Alpha and told me the only way for me to live was to start a new life somewhere else where the rangers and Rita couldn't find me. So using my power coin and Zorden's own energy we use a spell that change my appearance and my entire D.N.A. To give me a new body and sent me to New York City to live and told me never to use my power coin unless as a last resort as the energy could be track and the Rangers would come after me to take my power coin and kill me in the process." replied Wheeler holding back tears

"How could anyone want to kill you for something that wasn't your fault in the first place and had no control over yourself." said Linka hugging Wheeler to comfort him

"I am afraid that they Rangers would do something like that Linka." replied Gaia

"What do you mean by that Gaia?" ask Kwame

"You see Kwame Zorden is a very old friend of mine and I ended up helping to build the Commend Center and he told me two years ago what happen to the Green Ranger and how the other Power Rangers threaten to kill him to get his power coin and told me to watch over him no matter what. I don't know what he meant by that until today as I never image Wheeler was the Green Ranger he talk about." replied Gaia

"We can understand that. But how come you never told any of us about this before. We had a right to know the truth about you Wheeler and we could have help?" ask Ma-Ti

"The reason I didn't tell you guys was because I was worried if the other Rangers found out where I was they would come after me and you all would have been put in danger because of me. So I figured if you all didn't know then you would all be safe from them." replied Wheeler

"We can understand that Wheeler. But the fact is you kept this a secret from all of us for the past year and we are your friends and would not have cared about what you had done in the past." said Kwame

"Were not angry at you Wheeler for worrying about us. But we are very disappointed that you didn't trust us enough to tell the truth and it will take us awhile to fix the damage you cause to our friendship." said Gi

With that they all left the Crystal Chamber leaving Wheeler alone to think about what he had done by not telling them the truth. Later that night Wheeler was sitting on the beach looking down at the power coin in his hand.

"I can't believe I decide to kept my past a secret from my friends when they didn't care about who I am and what I done in the past as the Green Ranger especially to my own wife Linka. This would never have happen if I never was chosen by Rita to become the Green Ranger in the first place. I should just throw my power coin into the ocean and forget about it once and for all." thought Wheeler

With that Wheeler got to his feet and prepared to throw the power coin into the ocean when he heard someone walking towards him and look to see Linka staring at him.

"Linka what are you doing here?" ask Wheeler surprise

"I came to see how you were doing Wheeler. And from the looks of things you look like you were about to throw your power coin into the ocean." replied Linka

"Well after everything that has happen to me Linka. I feel it is the right thing to do get rid of it since it has cause me nothing but pain in me life." said Wheeler

"I don't think that is a good idea Wheeler as without it we would not have defeated Duke Nukem without it." said Linka

"You maybe right about that Linka. But look what has happen the others don't trust me anymore as I can image you don't either as I should have told you everything in the first place. You must hate me the most?" said Wheeler

"I can never hate you Wheeler as you are the man I love and I can understand why you did what you did by not telling us the truth as you were worried about our safety. So I forgive for keeping the secret you were the Green Ranger from us and I know the others will as well just give them time." replied Linka giving Wheeler a kiss on the lips

"Thanks Linka and I promise from now on I will not anymore secrets from you and the others ." said Wheeler

"That's good to hear. But I do want to know something that has being bugging me since you told us the truth." said Linka

"What is it that has been bugging you Linka?" ask Wheeler

"Well I was wondering what has happen to your parents as I can image they have been worried sick about you ever since you disappeared without a trace three years ago." replied Linka

"Well if you must know my dad pass away about a year after I left to live in New York and Zorden allowed me to go to his funeral but I had to be very careful as the other rangers were there as well and I had to tell everyone I was a old friend of Tommy Oliver so no one would get curious about who I was. I just wish I could have told my mom the truth but I was worried about the other rangers finding out I was there and use my mom as bait to get to me and my power coin. I am just glad the others are all dead as I don't have to worry about them coming after me anymore." said Wheeler

"Well I am glad that you don't have to worry about your life being in danger. But I think when we have some time we should head over to Angel Grove to see your mom as I can image she must be worried about what happen to you and I think you owe it to her to tell her your alright and I can image she would be happy to meet the women you married as I want to meet her in person." said Linka

"I guess your right Linka. It has been to long since I seen her and I do owe it to myself to tell her the truth about what happen . I at least owe it to her to let her know I am alive and well and tell her what happen over the past three years." replied Wheeler

"That good to hear Wheeler. But it is getting late and we should head to bed as we probably have a tough day ahead of us tomorrow as there probably will be another Eco Emergency." said Linka

"Your right Linka it is getting late and we do need some rest." agreed Wheeler

With that they started to head back to their hut to get some rest. As they were walking Wheeler look down at the power coin in his hand.

"The Green Ranger was right. I can not escape who I am forever and it about time I face it head on. I am and always will be the Green Ranger no matter what and I will use my powers to help Linka and the others to protect the earth from Eco Villains who want to harm the Eco System and that's I promise I attain to keep this time." thought Wheeler

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about the other planeteer's finding out about Wheeler being the Green Ranger. I am very sorry it has taking me this long to update this story as I have been busy with my other story but I will try my best to update this story when I can. As always please leave reviews and comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for future chapters.


End file.
